Broken Open
by DaniiRebel
Summary: A love story between Adam Lambert, his bassist/now guitarist Tommy Joe Ratliff and a small town girl named Danielle who recently moved to LA.
1. Chapter 1

DON'T Worry! This will have Adommy moments, but it may turn out slightly kinky... Please don't kill me! Don't worry there will be other chapters to come.

Danielle POV

Here I was, not even a week after my high school graduation and I was in L.A. The fact that I completely exhausted my monetary resources was irrelevant. Now to find a place to stay. Hum…. this is harder than I thought it be, oh well I guess I'll see if I can find work at that bar not even a block away.

Two Months Later

"OOHH! FUCK!"

"Thank you babe, see you next week."

Shit, why did I even think about looking for work at a BAR! Oh well, better get tidied up, my next "customer" is supposed to arrive in five minutes, which doesn't leave much time to get dressed and cleaned up. **Knock**Here we go, oops I forgot to ask what his name is, oh well, I'll just have to make do with calling him… Baby+something.

"Guys, you know I'm gay, why are you doing this!" **shove** "Hello? W-where are you?"

**flicks on lights** "Well I guess it would be pointless to try and come on to you then?"

"Wh- what? Oh, right because I'm gay…. Yup."

"Okay" **sits down on couch and starts crying**

"What's wrong?"

" Nothing that a rockstar like you would concern yourself with."

"Please, tell me. You may be surprised to find out how much I actually care."

"F-fine. I moved here from New York about two months ago, in hopes of starting my life over. I did, just instead of it improving, it became a nightmare. I just – I just wish I could get out of here and start anew."

**He pulls me up onto his lap** "Sh.. it'll be alright. I'll fix everything. Sh…"

"But, but how?"

"You'll see…"


	2. Chapter 2

Adam POV

We left the room. She was following cautiously. Once we stepped out into the main room her eyes widened and her pupils dilated before they became slits. All of a sudden the owner stepped in front of me and demanded that I tell him exactly what I thought I was doing. At the sight of him she immediately shivered and gripped my hand, holding tightly, all while positioning herself behind me. I could almost taste the fear radiating off her body and the scorn radiating off of the owner James'. That only angered me and all of a sudden I was a mother bear and she was my cub. I promptly said, "I will be going on tour soon and my band gets restless when they aren't satisfied. I was wondering if I could buy her from you, so that my band will be satisfied for the entirety of the tour." His response both shocked me and angered me. He said, "Take her; I have been getting too many complaints. Plus she's just a bag of bones and a vagina to me, she's nothing worth maintaining. Good luck with her." I wanted to kill him after that, so I called my band and told them that we needed to leave IMMEADIATELY! They were a little shocked but listened to me.

"Why are we leaving so soon and why is that whore coming with us?"

"Tommy Joe Ratliff, she is NOT a whore! She is just a broken girl who was unable to get herself out of this."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"I know, Tommy that is why I was so shocked to hear you say that."

During this conversation we had made it to the car and had climbed in. Monte was driving with Longineu in the passenger side seat. Tommy and I were in the back with Danielle in between us. Just as I finished talking to Tommy, Danielle let out a big yawn and was, unsuccessfully, trying to stifle it with her hand. I took that as a cue that she really needed to sleep. I told her to lie down, put her head on my lap and her feet on Tommy's. She willing obeyed and within seconds I was sure she was asleep. I told Monte to go ahead and drive to my place. They had all parked there before we left to go to the club. We got about halfway there and Tommy asked a question.

"Where is she going to stay?"

That was a good question, one that I hadn't thought about yet.

"I guess she can stay with me, Tommy."

"But are you sure that is the smartest idea, Adam?"

"Well, Monte can't because he has a wife and kids, Longineu can't because of his fiancé, and that leaves you and me. Because you are bi and I am gay, who do you think she will feel more comfortable staying the night with?"

With that Danielle's head popped up and she said, "Wait! Tommy is bi!"

Well I guess she wasn't asleep.

"Yes Danielle, Tommy is bi."

"Okay"

With that she put her head down and instinctively I started running my fingers through her hair. **Purr purr**

"Is she purring, Adam?"

"I think so?"

"Well, Tommy is jealous."

"Judging by his reaction, Monte, I would say that he is."

It seemed to have calmed her and I think that this time she actually was asleep, which means I will be carrying her inside.

"So it is decided?"

""Yes, Tommy."

And with that the car went quiet. Within a couple minutes we were there and everyone had left. I set her down on my bed and lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

1 hr. later

1am

Danielle POV

"NO NO I SAID I WAS DONE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wake up, Danielle! Danielle, wake up!"

"NO, JAMES, NO!"

**slaps him across the face**

"Danielle it is Adam, James isn't here. Man you are strong!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

**punches him in the face**

"Damn it, Danielle! It is okay! James isn't here! You're safe, please wake up!"

**wakes up**

"Adam? Why are you bleeding? Wait, are you crying? Why are you crying?"

"Danielle you were having a nightmare and while I was trying to wake you up you slapped me and punched me. I'm crying because that slap really stung and I am bleeding because you clocked me in the nose."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Come here let me look at it. Wow, I did THAT!"

"Yes"

"Well at least it looks like the bleeding stopped."

"Yep"

"Night"

"Night"

3 min. later

Adam POV

**BOOM!**

"What"

Oh okay it is just a thunderstorm. I had stayed in my room after she had gone back to sleep, in case it happened again. I had curled up as best as possible in the chair I had in my room and had fallen asleep. Now a thunderstorm had started and Danielle wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Danielle? Danielle where are you?"

**BOOM!**

**Whimper**

"Danielle?"

"Over here."

I could barely hear her, but it sounded like she was under the bed. I went over and looked under the bed. Sure enough she was there. If circumstances were different or I was meaner I would probably have laughed at her. However, it was quite obvious that she was scared.

**BOOM**

**Squeak!**

She squeaked! Strangely, I found that strangely adorable. Wait… sure I had always appreciated girls' beauty, but I had never found a girl adorable, at least not this way. I can't be "turning" bi, not after all these years and all the hassles. Well I am not going to worry about that now, not while she is under the bed scared to death and I am exhausted. I need to get her out from under my bed and comfort her. Man am I glad that tomorrow is one of my off days.

"Danielle? It is okay Danielle, you can come out now."

**Whimper**

Then it hit me, she might respond to coaxing like a frightened animal would.

"Danielle, t-t-t Danielle come here. It is okay, come here little one, come-ere."

Within seconds of me finishing my first attempt at coaxing her out from under the bed and just before I started the second round, something that felt like a ton of bricks slammed into my chest and knocked the air out of me. I regained my breath and looked down. Sure enough it was Danielle curled up in my lap. I'm not sure how she got out from under there so fast or how she is managing to fit her entire body curled up in my lap, but she did and is. The next problem, now that I have her curled up in my lap, how do I get us up onto my bed and how do I calm her down so she can sleep. The getting up on to the bed is the easier problem to solve. She doesn't weigh all that much so I should be able to get both of us up there relatively easily. I positioned myself with my back against the headboard and set myself to the task of calming her down. I started running my fingers through her hair in hopes that it would have the same effect on her now that it had earlier. Sure enough within minutes she was purring. All of a sudden all those feelings that I was sure I would only feel towards a guy started flooding up inside me. I realized in that moment that she was the one that, in the least, I wanted to check off one of the items in my bucket list with. But I knew it was soo much more than that. I no longer cared what the media made of it or anyone else for that matter. Well that is not quite true; I still had Tommy to think of. I still really liked him, just as much actually as I now found myself liking her. How did he feel? How could I choose; I don't think I could choose between them. Do I have to choose; does she return the feelings?

"Adam?"

"Yes, D?"

"What is bothering you?" **rubs his brow**

"Nothing, do not worry about it." **Smiles**

"Okay…"

I can tell that she doesn't believe me, but I happy that she doesn't push it.

"Adam, you can lay down, the storm has passed and I don't need to be comforted as much."

"Okay, do you want me to go?"

"No stay here, please."

"Okay."

I repositioned myself so that I was lying down next to her. Next thing I know she is curled up in my arms and is sound asleep. I, of course, couldn't get to sleep. I mean, how could I? I had just realized that I actually like LIKED a girl but still liked Tommy. I continued to think about how I could make this work till I fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle POV

Mmmm… wait, something is wrapped around me… it's holding me down! Oh that's right I'm at Adam's house and there was a thunderstorm last night and I asked him to stay next to me. Oh it looks like he is like he is waking up. I better not let on that I am awake because if he thinks I am asleep I might figure out what was bothering him last night.

**Bang**

"We're in here, Tommy!"

"Okay, Adam!"

Well this should be interesting and very informative.

""You can come in, Tommy!"

"Okay. You slept with her last night."

"Yep, she got scared last night during the thunderstorm and hid under the bed. I had to coax her out from underneath it. Once she came out I sat on the bed with her on my lap because that is where she placed herself and I calmed her down. Once she calmed down she asked me to stay with her and I complied."

"Okay"

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"I think I am falling for her… I still like you just as much, but I think I like her just as much as I like you. I don't know if she likes me, I'm not even sure what is going on. I am so confused and the only thing that I know for sure is that I like both of you…"

"Ohhh… Adam. I think it is time for me to return the favor."

"What favor?"

"When I realized that I was bi and you helped me transition and grow comfortable with the feelings that I was having. But I want to warn you that she may not return the feelings or want to deal with this situation."

"I know. By situation, you mean?"

"You liking both her and me, and me liking the both of you."

"You like her?"

"How could any straight or bi guy not? I mean she made you like her. You, who was gay, not bi, and not only that but she did it overnight."

"True. I hope that she is willing to deal with this. Wait! Did you just imply that we, all three of us, date each other, like a threesome? Do you think we will be able to do it? Or that she'll even be willing?"

"I don't know if she'll be willing but, yes, that is what I was implying. I am not sure if we'll able to do it, but I am willing to try if you are."

"Well I am."

Well this was definitely more information than I bargained for. I wonder if we could do it. I mean, they are both great guys and since they enjoy having sex together, it won't be like I am always having to have sex with one of them. Although, will Adam enjoy the sex with me or will it always be me with Tommy and Tommy with Adam? Because if it is, I may not be able to do this. How am I going to be able to keep my knowledge of this secret; how long will they wait to discuss this with me?

"Danielle, Danielle? Time to wake up!"

I think I am going to have fun with this… **kisses Adam who was leaning down looking intently in her face**

"Mmmm… Adam…"

"Danielle, are you awake?"

"Adam, did Danielle just murmur your name in her sleep?"

"Yes and KISSED me!"

"Mm, maybe she does like you?"

"Tommy… ohh Adam, right there! Tommy, ohh!"

"Well this is awkward!"

"I know. Evidently she is having a "wet" dream about BOTH of us."

**straddles Adam and starts smothering him in kisses**

"Mmmm, YES, YES, YES! Right THERE!"

"Adam? I can't believe what I am seeing!"

"Nor can I! The only problem is I am getting hard and she is on top of me. If she wakes up right now she'll notice and there could be problems."

The truth was, I had already noticed and it was really turning me on. I really needed to "wake up" soon. But I needed to make sure that he was so far gone that he couldn't say no.

"Mmmm, Adam, Tommy that's right… I'm co-o-o-oming! Come for me, come inside of me!"

"Shit Tommy she is soo hot! Tommy help me! Please!"

"Oh, Adam I've got my own problem!"

Well I wasn't expecting that! I guess I better "wake up" before they turn to each other for help.

"Mm… oh Adam why am I on top of you?" **gets a sly grin and then smirks all while starting to rub his "problem"** "I think I can solve this for you." **winks**

"Mmmm Danielle mmmm"

"Do you want me to? **grinds her hips into his creating friction**

"Just stop teasing and do it already!"

"Why?" **smirks and then grinds again**

"Grrr! Fine I'll just do it!" **flips over so she is under him**

"Finally! I was waiting for you to take charge!" **runs her fingers down his bare chest until she reaches the waistband of his pants and starts toying with the waistband**

"Fuck, Danielle!"

"Go ahead." **he strips her in a matter of seconds as well as himself**

"What are you waiting for Adam?"

"I've never done it with a female…"

"It isn't that much different than doing it with a guy. Just instead of there being one hole, you've got two to choose from."

"Show me?"

"Okay." **gently guides him to the opening of her vagina and nods as if to say go**

I can't believe it, I am actually doing it with him. I'm not too surprised that I am his first girl, though.

"Oh, Fuck!"

He is Big! I mean BIG! He is the first guy that actually FILLED me! He is a keeper.

"Is she okay, Tommy?"

"Yes, Adam, she is fine. You just filled her."

"You say that like that is a big deal."

"It is. It sends them into ecstasy. You see, because you fucking filled her you are touching all of her "sweet" spots in there. Therefore any movement, even the slightest one, will send waves of pleasure crashing through her. She is never going to want to have sex with anyone else… at least not as mmuch as she will with you."

"Damn!"

"Adam!"

"Yes, D!"

"Please start already!"

"Okay"

As he started thrusting into me I could finally understand why sex was made into such a big deal. Sure the other experiences were pleasurable but now they felt like getting an old beat up pick-up truck when you were expecting a Ferrari.

Adam POV

As I started thrusting into her, I realized why I had to do this before I died.

Tommy POV

As he started thrusting into her and they started moaning id pleasure, my "problem" became all too obvious. I really needed to deal with it, so I stripped and started stroking it, hoping Adam would be able to take care of it soon.

Danielle POV

As he continued to thrust I glanced over at Tommy. He was naked and stroking his dick, so lost in pleasure, lust and the sighted us to notice that I had glanced his way.

8 min later

"Mmmm… Fuck! I'm co-o-o-oming!"

"Then come D! Come, screaming my name!"

"Fuck!"

"Shit, so am I!"

"Fuck! ADAM!"

"FUCK, D!"

We came within seconds of each other. I glanced back over at Tommy as Adam's arms gave out and he landed on top of me, both of us shaking in pleasure. He was beyond this world, but still rooted enough in this world to notice us lying one on top of the other riding our orgasms together. After a couple seconds he let out a whimper. At that Adam perked up a little. He whispered in my ear, "Go take a shower. The towels are over the toilet. I need to take care of Tommy. When I am finished I will come into the bathroom and place some clothing by the sink for you."

"Okay"

"Go on."

As I left the room I saw Adam get off the bed and kneel in front of Tommy. I busied myself with finding the bathroom and what I needed for the shower. I really didn't need to get turned on again and have to deal with it in the shower. About halfway through my shower I heard Adam come in and set the clothing down and then leave again. Once I finished my shower I got dressed and went into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam POV

I put a pair of Tommy's skinnies and my Def Leppard tee that was a little small on me, on the counter by the sink so that she had something to wear. Then I went out to check on Tommy who was supposed to making breakfast. Sure enough he was making breakfast. If it weren't for the memories, and the state of the bedroom, you would never know that anything out of ordinary had happened this morning.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Where were you? I mean your body was here but you weren't."

"Just reliving this morning. I'm glad I have a photographic memory that takes excellent video and stores it very well. Because until we "rehabilitate" her, neither of us can have sex with her."

"Agreed. You know there was something slightly off about this morning."

"What?"

"I don't know. It is just; she had a "dream" about the three of us going at it right after we had finished talking about a dating threesome. Also, it was like she was expecting you to be hard or already knew you were."

"Well if she was faking sleep then we won't tell her about it. But if she wasn't, she'll have no idea and I think she should know."

"We'll just have to trick her into giving herself away."

"Okay"

Now to figure out how to trick her. Well we could ask her what she thinks about the way we feel about her and whether she reciprocates the feelings. But that question is a little too easy and wouldn't really trap her… rats! I must be still reeling from this morning, because I can't think of anything better.

"Hey! Guys?"

"In here, D!"

"Thanks, A!"

Within seconds she had found us and when she walked into the room, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was beautiful and sexy, innocent yet so dirty, all in one package. She looked better in that shirt than I did, when it fit me and her legs in Tommy's jeans, nothing was better, well except Tommy. If I was judging a beauty contest and the two of them were competing they would tie for first.

"Adam? Adam? Earth to Adam!"

"Sorry, was I staring?"

"Yep! You were." **in unison**

"I'm sorry"

They didn't push it, which I am thankful for because knowing Tommy he'd teasingly ask me to pick which of them was sexier and proceed to strut around the kitchen, dragging her along; both of them acting all sexy. This of course would probably result in us forgetting about: breakfast, tricking Danielle into revealing that she was awake and the decision to refrain from sex with Danielle till she is able to do it for love and because of love, not because she "has" to or is "expected" to. I glanced over at Tommy and it was evident he was thinking the same thing. Instead he said, "Breakfast is ready!" We sat down to eat and as we were eating, Tommy gave me a look as if to say, "Now, do it now."

"So, D?"

"Yes, A?"

"You overheard our conversation this morning."

"What conversation?"

"The one where we discussed how to tell the band that Tommy was leaving."

"What! Tommy is leaving!"

"Well that didn't work."

"What didn't work?"

"Nothing"

"Okay…"

I could tell that she didn't believe me, but all of her reactions were genuine enough and there wasn't a touch of confusion on her face, which means that either she really was asleep or she was really good at hiding it. Either way the best way to find out is to tell her and judge her reaction to it.

"D?"

"Yes?"

"Both Tommy and I like you, like LIKE you. We were wondering if you liked us also and whether you'd be willing to try dating both of us if you do?"

Well her reaction was spot on, definitely not rehearsed.

"Well, I like you guys too and… yes I would be willing to try this. Two questions, first is Tommy really leaving. Second, what will be the official media statement if we are "caught"?"

Her response was slightly unexpected but never less exciting.

"No, Tommy is not leaving, we just thought that you had heard our conversation this morning before you were awake and decided to try and trick you into slipping up. Caught?"

"Oh, okay. Yeah, like a picture of the three of us walking hand-in-hand, all lovey-dovey."

"Make me the third wheel. You and Tommy are dating and I was tagging along. As for the "lovey-doveyness" it depends on the situation in which we were caught."

"So for example, if the three of us were in a bar together we'd say that we were in a drunken stupor and started enjoying each other's company a little too much?"

"Yep"

"Okay"

"Adam?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"I think we could have more fun if you "came out" about either the two of you or the two of us. The fans would have a field day with it and you could leave it there and refuse to elaborate, therefore increasing the speculation. The only thing that could cause more uproar is the announcement that we are a threesome."

"Well I am not trying to be notorious so I am not sure I want to do that. The major problem with coming out about my relationship with either of you is in an interview I did a while back, I said I would never talk about my relationships."

"True, although if they ask, I think you should confirm or deny it depending on whom you are "dating"."

"Okay"

I mean I'd rather not divulge that information, but he does have a point. It would create a stir. One way I confirm Adommy, the other way I create not only a new pairing but because she's a she I am indirectly saying I am bi. And I can't simply deny it, if there is photographic proof. I can't lie and say, "Well that was taken out of context," if it really wasn't.

"There he goes my baby walks so slow sexual tic-tac-toe…"

Wait that is not just Tommy's voice…

"Different song!... I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you want to be, it doesn't matter go on and shatter I'm all you need"

Well that definitely isn't just Tommy; he can't sing "Broken Open" that well.

"New song!... Wooooaaaahhhh... Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam! Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you... I'm here for you entertainment!"

That is…

"Another song! And quiet desperation is our birthright, yours and mine. And quietly the voice of expectation drowns the dream and quiet desperation chokes our souls so we can't dream…"

Well I've never shown Tommy that musical and he never watched musicals, with the exception of Grease and Sweeney Todd, before he met me.

"Another song!... I've got a long, long way to go before I could say good bye to you"

Def Leppard, nice!

"New song! If they say why, why? Tell them it is human nature"

Michael and that definitely is not Tommy! He has a hard time singing Michael and that sounded effortless.

"New Song! Ben, the two of us need look no more we both found what we were looking for with a friend to call my own I'll never be alone and you, my friend, will see you've got a friend in me"

I got to go check this out. The only thing better is if she could sing well in the lower register.

"New song!... Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer et la Terre peut bien s'écrouler peut m'importe si tu m'aimes je me fous du monde entire… You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. You're where I belong."

Tenor and in French, this just keeps getting better.

"One last song, you cheater singing in French and singing two songs!"

"Fine I'll make sure it is in English… It's priest. Have a little priest."

T: "Is it really good?"

D: "Sir, it's too good, at least! Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh."

T: "Awful lot of fat."

D: "Only where it sat."

A&T: "Haven't you got poet or something like that?"

"Oh hi Adam!"

"Was that you singing the entire time?"

"Yeah"

Wait, is she blushing?

"Adam?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"I think we need to introduce her to someone. We can't let talent like that go to waste."

"Danielle is that what you want?"

"Do you actually think I'm good enough?"

"Well lets think about this… you can sing my songs, Michael Jackson, Josh Groban who is a tenor and sings mostly in Latin and French, Def Leppard and Sweeney Todd, as well as "Quiet Desperation" from Pump Up The Volume effortlessly and almost flawlessly. I think it is time you got recognized and became a household name."

"Okay, but would you be able to give me voice lessons and can you help me become me?"

"You've never had lessons?"

"Nope just plain old "here's the song, let's sing" choir."

"So you just learned how to match your voice with what you heard aka sing by ear?"

"Yep pretty much"

"Okay sure I'll give you a couple but it will be mostly breathing techniques and the like. I am not messing with your voice."

"Okay and the "me be me" part?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well I for one am not a blonde at heart; I am much too dark, and smart, for that. And I like my glitter and my dark colors…"

"So basically you're me…"

"…but was never allowed to be so. For the longest time I took Sharpies and "tattooed" the Eye of Horus and Infinity on my wrist, which inadvertently was the same wrist that you have yours on."

"Tommy are you ready to start seeing double?"

"Are you ready?"

"Are both of you guys ready?"

"Yes!" **in unison**

"Okay just thought I would ask. Now Adam, you were saying?"

"Right… let's go do a makeover!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy POV

In the car

"D?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"When you get a recording contract, do you want to use your name or do you want to use an alias?"

"That's a good question… I think I'd like to use my own, but maybe tweaked a little bit."

"Okay, just keep pondering on it, so that when it happens you know for sure or at least have a pretty good idea about it."

"Okay"

"So what is the first step of her makeover, Adam?"

"Hair"

"Professional or home?"

"First dye is always professional and all following applications are at home. I am treating her same as I would treat myself."

Then it occurred to me, Adam might know how old she was but I certainly didn't.

"So what is your birthday, D?"

I was only expecting a day and month, hopefully a year. What I got was more interesting.

"I was born on April 4th of 1993. Therefore I am an Aries but the moon was in Aquarius. Does that sound slightly familiar?"

"Yeah, Adam is an Aquarius and his moon was in Aries."

"Yep"

"Well that is pretty cool, but freaky as well."

"My thoughts exactly when I first found out"

"By your expression I can tell that there is more…"

"Well based off his interviews, the list of similarities doesn't end there. It would take a couple hours at least to list them all."

"Well instead of listing them we'll just say that if he likes it, so do you."

"Sounds good"

Wow she really is practically Adam's identical twin! No wonder it was so easy to fall for her… maybe that is part of why Adam fell for her. Wait! If they are practically one and the same then going shopping with them is going to prove to be very interesting. Scratch that, it'll be extremely interesting. I wonder how much money he is planning on spending on her.

"We're here!"

We got out and started walking through the parking lot to the doors. She seemed unsure of what was going on so I decided to fall back and make sure that everything was okay.

"What's up? You seem unsure."

"I've never gotten my hair done at a salon or for that matter by anyone I hadn't known for awhile."

"Don't worry it will be okay. Adam goes here anytime he wants his hair done dramatically different and is at home."

"Okay"

That seemed to calm her down and reassure her.

"Hurry up, guys! If she gets in now they can do it, if not we are going to have to wait for weeks or until they get a cancellation and by that time we'll be on the road promoting."

"Coming!"

We got her in and she was rushed to the back. Adam had already told them to aim for a longer version of his hair mixed with mine.

15 min later

Adam POV

She should be almost done. Tommy is starting to get restless. I don't know if this is due to his naturally anxious spirit or because he is concerned for Danielle.

"Hey, Guys!"

I looked up towards the sound of her voice. Wow, boy was she gorgeous.

"What do you think?"

I loved it, especially since I knew that on any other girl who wasn't as self-confident, it would look unnatural and grotesque, but she flaunted it. It looked natural on her.

"I love it!"

"And you, Tommy?"

"Huh… oh I love it!"

"So what's next?"

Hum that is a good question, do I take clothes shopping or do I take to a nail salon. I might as well ask her which she wanted to do next.

"Well you pick: nails or clothing? Makeup we'll take care of when we get home."

"Clothing first, less chance of messing things up, plus if I have to sit still for much longer I'll either go crazy or fall asleep, one or the other. I don't know which."

"Okay, sounds good"

We walked back to the car and drove to various stores to get what she needed. Our last stop on the clothing train was Skingraft. She needed a good leather jacket and I needed to see if they would design for her when she got her recording contract. I walked into the store and within seconds she was outfitted with a good leather jacket and a promise that they would design stuff for her.

"Last stop, NAIL SALON!"

"Wohoo!"

I drove us to the nail salon and we all sat down next to each other and got all of our nails done. Once we were done we went back home so she could change and we could all do our makeup. Once we were done with our makeup we got back in the car and drove to 19 Entertainment. I was automatically recognized and ushered into the executive's office, who looked at me questioningly because today was my day off and yet here I was.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Adam"

"I would like to introduce a recent friend of mine. Her name is Danielle and she is a natural singer. She has never had a voice lesson in her entire life but I would say that she rivals some of the best female singers out there today. I would even say that she rivals even me."

"Okay I will check her out. Get her comfortable in your usual studio and pick a song for her to sing."

"Yes, ma'am."

I went and got her comfortable in the studio and she said that she wanted to sing a medley of "Broken Open" and "For You Entertainment." I arranged the tracks and set it up. After that we rehearsed it once or twice to make sure she's got the transition down and then I went to get her a glass of tea.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, ma'am she is"

"Okay I'll be there very soon."

"Okay, we'll be ready."

I went back to the studio and informed D that she'd be here soon and give her the tea. Just as I stepped out of the booth, she came in.

"Okay Adam where is she?"

"That is her"

"Oh I thought that she was you. From the back you two look scary alike."

"I know height and slightly different body shapes are the only real difference."

"Anyways let's hear that voice of hers."

"Okay"

D sang through the medley flawlessly and by the end of it she was glowing.

"She has never had a lesson in her life?"

"Correct"

"Well she has the voice and she also has a similar appeal to what you have. We aren't going to sign her yet. I want you to take her promoting with you. The reason is two-fold. One, we see how well she can handle being on the road and two, we can test the waters and see how well she is received. Work on two songs for her in the time you have till you start promoting. When you've got them bring them to me and have her sing them for me. If they sound good we'll put them on iTunes and see how they do. Each interview have her with you as your special guest, if she gets asked questions, all the better. Have her sing one of her songs when the show allows for two songs. We'll arrange it all with the stations. If she goes over well on a mass scale we'll sign her and pull together a debut album for her in time of her to tour with you."

"Okay"

She left and d came into the room. I told her everything, as we were walking to the car and she seemed surprised that they were doing this much for her. We got into the car and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later

Danielle POV

"We're home!"

We are finally home. We had a little less than two weeks to write and record two songs for me, but we had finally gotten done and starting tomorrow we are going interview to interview non-stop for the next month or so; all to promote his second album and to test the "waters" around me. We had what was left of today to prepare because tomorrow we had bunch of interviews here in L.A. and then it was in the bus and on the road till we go across the lake aka the Atlantic, then it becomes country-hopping time.

"So, D are you ready to be on national TV?"

"Is anyone ever really ready there first time?"

"Touché"

We had gotten to the door by that time and Adam was opening the door.

"Shit, this place is really a mess!"

"How are we ever going to find what we need in this mess?"

"Well guys, instead of commenting on the state of the house we could be going through and tidying it up. We've got most of an afternoon and an entire evening to clean up and get ready."

"Okay well how do you recommend we proceed, oh Ms. Wise one?"

"Well, Tommy it is simple. We go into each room and take care of our own stuff. Once we have done that we assess each room and decide whether more work needs to be done. For example the kitchen is going to need more work, due mostly to the sheer amount of dishes that have accumulated."

"I vote Danielle does all the dishes because she is the one who is always cooking for us."

"Tommy it is not her fault that you love her cooking so much that you beg each night for her to cook and then eat over half of what she prepares."

"And somehow never gain a pound."

"You're just jealous of my girly figure."

"Ha! You wish!"

"Enough guys" **wraps his arms around both of them** "We love D's cooking and we love Tommy's girly figure and if we don't get working we won't get anything done.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam POV

I don't know how I got stuck with two "kids" but I did. It was so weird, Danielle was me almost to a T but she had her moments during which she was practically Tommy. Right now, during our quick tidy of the house, was one of those moments. For the most part they were good little workers but every now and then they started having too much fun and I had to get them back on track.

**Giggling**

Speaking of which…

"Guys what are you into now?"

"Nothing!"

"Adam's coming and you two better not be up to something."

I walked into the kitchen to see water and bubbles everywhere, except in the sink where they were supposed to be. Danielle had the spray nozzle in her hand and Tommy had a bucket of bubbles at his feet and a mound of bubbles in his hands. They took a step towards me and that is when I knew I had walked into a trap.

"AATTAACK!"

**water spraying and bubbles flying everywhere**

"Roar! Papa Bear is very upset!"

"Papa bear don't be **giggle** upset!"

"You better watch out!" **tackles them to the ground** "I got you!" **starts kissing them everywhere**

**Giggle** "what's papa bear doing, Tommy bear?"

"I think he is punishing us for being so naughty."

"Mmmm"

"Grrr!"

"What's papa going to do?"

"Off with your clothes!"

**in unison** "Yes papa!"

"That's my good cubs."

"Now what papa?"

"You'll see"

Boy was I going to have some fun with this. We had done minor role-playing before but it had never gone past foreplay, but last night Tommy and I had decided that she was "cured" enough that if the situation arose we could go farther. I started making out with D while playing with Tommy, rubbing my hands along his chest occasionally toying with his nipples. For awhile all you could hear were moans and the sounds of us making out. Then in a blink of an eye Tommy was under her playing with both of her holes so that she'd be ready.

"Fuck! Tommy! I'm ready already, just go!"

Tommy listened and within seconds had penetrated her anally, only stopping long enough to side a condom on. That left me with her vagina. I took one look at her and her lust filled eyes, put a condom on, and penetrated her as well.

"Fuck, guys!"

I could feel Tommy in her as we started thrusting. At first it was just frenzied movement but then we found our rhythm and started thrusting simultaneously. She was so beyond that when I tried kissing her she couldn't return it, so I started making out with Tommy.

"Mmmm, Adam I can't believe we're doing this! But man is Danielle enjoying it."

"Fuck!... I know. I'm just afraid that she is going to come before us."

"Guys, I'm holding on as long as I possibly can, but please let me know when you guys are coming so I can just let myself go."

Fuck she is waiting to come until we do. She could have just let herself go and come multiple times while we were building up to ours, but instead she is bottling it up for one massive explosion.

"Crap, Adam, how close are you?"

"Relatively close, why Tommy?"

"Because I'm- I'm… JUST HURRY!"

Fuck he is holding too! Stop analyzing Adam and just go with it! There we go…

30 sec. later

"Fuck guys let it go I cominng!"

**in unison** "ADAM!"

"FUCK GUYS!"

We all were messes but we didn't care. I plopped down next to the two of them and within seconds Danielle was laying on top of me whispering, "I'll be a good now papa bear, I promise." in such an innocent voice; I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around her.

"That's a good cub."

"Um… guys?"

**In unison** "Yeah"

"We've got a problem."

"What's that?"

"It is almost 8pm and we still haven't packed, ate, or cleaned the kitchen."

"Oh… that's all. Okay we can solve that, can't we Danielle?"

"Yes we can Adam. Tommy, why are you worrying? You're looking at the super fast cleaner-baker-eater-packer and her accomplice. "

"Ha-ha, okay"

We cleaned up and packed in record time. Danielle was really fast. She had packed and almost finished dinner by the time we had finished packing. We walked our suitcases out to the front doorway next to Danielle's for easy access tomorrow. Our outfits for tomorrow were set out in the bedroom. Just as we walked into the dining room, D was setting the table and bringing out the food. We were getting rather spoiled, too spoiled.

"Dinner is ready guys!"

We sat down and ate dinner. We discussed what kinds of questions to expect during interviews and how to respond to them. We also discussed which interviewers are most likely to throw curveballs and which are going to be out in left field. Once we finished dinner we washed those dishes and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning

Danielle POV

Well here we were backstage at one of the many interviews we are going to be doing today.

"Adam Lambert and guest to the stage please!"

Well here goes nothing. We had already done three interviews and each of them had went smoothly, but Adam had warned me that this interviewer was most likely going to throw a couple curveball questions my way, this was the first interview where the audience was going to be asking questions and it was the first time I was performing.

"So Adam who is your guest and what is she to you?"

The first part of the question was routine by now, however in the interviews before this they had asked how we had met, not what our relationship status was.

"Well, her name is Danielle and I rescued her from forced prostitution, so I guess that makes me her rescuer."

Well played Adam, well played. No lies that could come back to haunt us, but nothing mentioned about our actual relationship.

"So Danielle, are you naturally a black-haired vixen or are you originally strawberry-blonde like Adam?"

"I'm naturally a strawberry-blonde like Adam, but just like Adam it just doesn't fit who I am."

"Okay"

The questions went on for awhile, but finally we were giving the cue to get ready to perform, which we did. Adam went first and was amazing, and then they introduced me. I got up and started rocking out to one of my songs, but it wasn't until the very last note that I realized that I was performing for millions and that before this I had never really sang for more than 30 and never unaccompanied by another singer. But as I finished the entire audience started clapping, next thing I knew everyone was standing and Adam had come up and gave me a glittery fist-bump and a high-five. We were escorted out and into the bus to wait for the band to get packed up.

"Let's go on iTunes and see what kind of response you are getting!"

"You're not interested to see how you are doing?"

"No, I don't have a record deal hinging on how I am received after one show, you do."

"Okay, let's go see I am doing, but we are going to see how you are doing as well Adam."

"Fine"

We checked my songs and the one that I had performed had been purchased by a couple million different people and some had even bought the others.

"High five D you did it, you're in!"

"I still need to prove that I can handle a touring schedule and that I can handle all varieties of interviewers."

"That is easy enough."

"We'll see. Let's go check your single."

"Okay"

We went to check his song and although millions had bought it, mine still surpassed his. Both where moving up very fast on the charts and pretty soon we had surpassed Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, Keisha, Katy Perry, Rihanna and Chris Brown among others.

"WOHOO!"

"What is all the excitement about?"

"Look"

The band looked at the computer screen and freaked out.

"Wohoo, guys!"

"That's what I call success!"

"You're practically signed."

"You better make sure you want to use your real name."

"I think I do. So, yes I do, unless you can come up with something better."

They all replied with a no, so it was decided that I would use my real name as my stage name. By that time we had already pulled out and had started driving to another "stop on the campaign trail."


	9. Chapter 9

A couple days later

Adam POV

Well Danielle is doing very well with the tour schedule. It is almost as if she has been doing this her entire life. But then again she is a night owl who had to live in a day person's world, so it makes sense that she would be able to handle these kinds of hours. Well we are almost done with the promoting and I've talked to the record company and they are planning on signing her, but she has got to be able to produce a CD in time for the actual tour later this year. I don't think we'll have a problem coming up with said CD in the time given. Well later tonight we are supposed to go out to dinner, the three of us, and let her know the good news then. The tour schedule has been so hectic that none of us have had the energy or time to have sex since that day before we left, but there is a chance that it could happen tonight. Hopefully, everything goes okay tonight.

Later that day

Danielle POV

Adam and Tommy have been acting really strange all day today, and if I didn't know them I'd be worried… scratch that BECAUSE I know them I should BE worried. Something is going on and whatever it is, it is going to be crazy and quite possibly life-threatening. Although it is more than likely going to be life-altering rather than life-threatening, but I'll find out soon, quite possibly right now because here they come…

"Danielle I hope you don't have plans tonight, because if you do, you are going to have to cancel them."

"Oooh, bossy Tommy! I like it. But seriously, you really do need to cancel any plans you have tonight because we have something planned that you simply can't miss. "

"Okay, guys. Don't worry I don't have any plans tonight, well besides a date with my book, but since I have read Wicked twice already, she won't be offended if I cancel."

"Good! See you outside the bus at 7pm SHARP! Bye!"

"Rawr! Man! And I thought I got bossy and bitchy when I went a long time without getting laid!"

"Hahahahaha, Adam you are bossy all the time and you only get really bitchy when you are getting laid, not when you've gone too long without getting some."

"Touché. Oh and by the way the dress code is very formal for tonight… at least for the first part…"

Man, am I in even more trouble now. I've got bitchy Tommy and horny Adam and a night full of who knows what….. that isn't even counting in the fact that I am just as horny, if not more horny, as the two of them combined. Which means that no matter what else happens tonight; tonight we are all "playing."


	10. Chapter 10

Just before dinner

Danielle POV

After they had left I had gone back to my room and started going through my suitcase before realizing that it was a "formal" occasion and any clothes that were "formal" wear would be hanging in the closet. Once I had started looking in the right places it became very hard to pick just one. I had a black velvet halter dress with an almost bondage look to it, a red strapless that had little rosettes on the front of the bodice, and a blue, glittery silk, asymmetrical gown with small, black lace panels on either side under my arms. Just as I was about ready to strangle the next living thing I saw, Neil came barging into the room.

"Danielle! What are you doing in Adam's room? Please tell me I didn't interrupt something in between you two!"

"No Neil, the receptionist must have gotten our rooms mixed up. He's in the next room."

"Oh okay. I'll see you later!"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Which one?"

"The blue one"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Once Neil had solved that problem the rest was easy. I applied some dark blue eye shadow, mascara, and just the right amount of eyeliner to my eyes, black nail polish with blue glitter on top and finally just a little bit of chapstick to my lips. With both my make-up and dress on all that was left was picking the right shoes, which didn't take long at all. Within seconds I had found my blue heals that have thin black lace accenting. Once those were strapped on all that was left was to go wait. So I went outside by the bus to wait. We had stopped at a hotel for the night, partially because we had tomorrow off, well that and Tommy had demanded that we stop at the closest hotel and sleep there tonight. Since no one wanted to fight with bitchy Tommy we stopped at the nearest hotel. Now here I was waiting back at the bus for an evening of unknown amounts of everything. Since I was a bit early I decided to sneak onto the bus and get into something, however when I stepped onto the bus I was greeted by the faces of the rest of the band and dancers.

"Wait what are you doing here and why aren't you in your rooms?"

"Well hi to you too!"

"Sorry Sasha, but seriously what is going on?"

"Adam told us to clean it up or threatened to stick bitchy Tommy on us."

"Oh… okay, well the bus is clean, what are you still doing here?"

"Adam told us he'd give us our keys once we cleaned up and he hasn't been back here yet to check."

"Oh well just give me five seconds and I'll take care of this."

"Thank you"

Well the date hasn't even started yet and things are already weird. I pulled my phone out and called Adam.

"Hey Adam?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um why hasn't the rest of the band and dancers gotten their room keys and why were they asked to clean the bus with the threat of bitchy Tommy, the alternative?"

"Send them up for their room keys if you think the bus is clean. As to why they cleaned it, the bus was a mess and it needed to be cleaned, since they were the people to make it messy I figured it was only right that they cleaned it up."

"Um, okay they'll be up soon then."

"Hey guys!"

"Yeah"

"Adam says to go to his room to get your keys since the bus meets my approval."

"Okay, thanks and by the way, I like the dress. Wish we were the same size so I could borrow it."

"We are Sasha; I'm just a little taller."

"Oh that's right! See you later!"

The rest of the group filed out of the bus and left to get their room keys while I went back outside to wait for the two rascals.

Adam POV

Damn it she went in the bus! I'd hoped she wouldn't! Oh well it didn't seem like she had figured out anything or thought anything was amiss.

"Hey Adam! Where are our keys!?"

"Sorry guys, I got distracted. Here they are."

"Oh and Adam?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think she has any clue what is going on. She bought your excuse, whatever it was and in case you didn't already notice she is really horny too."

"She is!?"

"Yeah, she is just really good at hiding it, unlike you two. And you might want to hurry, she is ready to jump the next slightly attractive being that walks by her and rape them or something along those lines, which I know she will regret tomorrow, if not before she even completes the act."

"Wow she is worse than me!"

"But not Tommy?"

"No not Tommy. He has already past that point. Two days ago I had to remind him about tonight before he would stop struggling against me to go chase the old lady that had just past us in a wheelchair."

"Oh my!"

"Oh my, is right"

"Well we'll leave you to finish getting ready."

"Bye"

Man was that a creepy experience. I almost couldn't look at Tommy after that. But I guess I better get down there to stop De if she decides that some random passerby is her next sex toy.

"Help me! Help me, please!"

Please, please let that have nothing to do with De. No, of course not! Wait is that the same old lady in the wheelchair!?

"Danielle, let that lady go now!"

"Okay Adam!"

"Thank you De! Sorry Ma'am she is a little out of it at the moment."

"That's okay I guess. Wait aren't you Adam Lambert?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Would you mind signing this for me?"

"Not at all"

"Thank you! Bye"

"Bye! Have a good night ma'am"

"You too"

Well that was close… to close!

"Danielle, what was that for?"

"Well she was a fan of yours so I decided to show her how you liked it."

"Okay, well next time a fan of mine comes up to you please DON'T do THAT! Go ahead and gush about the fun times or something like that, but never do that."

"Okay, sorry. You weren't supposed to know that I was that horny."

"That's okay. Tommy tried to do the same thing to that same lady two days ago. With him I had to forcefully restrain him, you at least responded to me when I told you to stop."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have behaved."

"Oh really! You're going to play that way are you?"

"Adam put me down! Adam! Adam stop it! Adam…"

With that I shut her up. What started out as a sweet, but forceful kiss turned into a passionate make out session.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like you guys started without me. I'm hurt!"

"Oh Tommy don't mind us. I had to distract her. She actually started to demonstrate "how I like it" to that lady in a wheelchair that I had to restrain you from attacking."

"Oh really! Well then Danielle shall we go to dinner now and leave the "embodiment of self-control" behind?"

"That sounds fun, although do we really want to risk the chance that the lady will be there and neither of us will be able to restrain ourselves?"

"True I don't think I want to risk that! Plus there is always the chance that he might lose control and that could be entertaining."

"So true, Adam I guess you better join us."

"Why thank you for giving me permission to join my own party."

"You're welcome!"

Tonight is going to be very interesting to say the least, if this is any indicator.

2 min. later

Adam POV

"Look Adam! Look!"

"What Tommy? What is it?"

"TACOS! Can we get TACOS!? Please… Please… PLEASE!"

"But Tommy we didn't get all dressed up to go get tacos remember."

"But I want tacos, please Adam, please! Please, with all sorts of pleasuring on top, please!"

"Please, Adam, let's go get tacos. I really don't want to hear about how we could have gotten tacos and we didn't for the next week. Plus think about it… how does Tommy eat his tacos?"

"Right! Okay tommy lets go get tacos!"

"But Tommy"

"Yes De"

"We are eating them on the bus when we get back."

"Oh… okay…"

With that Tommy took off to go get his tacos. We followed behind at a slower pace, just before we went in De stopped me.

"Was I correct in assuming that we would be spending the night in the bus?"

"Yep, that was the plan as well as going to a nice diner for a special dinner."

"Why?"

"Guys come order your tacos before they run out!"

"Tommy I doubt they'll run out!"

Thank goodness for Tommy, I almost told her the good news. We went in and ordered our tacos and then walked backed to the bus; well I walked back, De and Tommy linked arms and skipped back. That is, until the bus came into view then they raced back and almost tackled each other when they got there.

"I got here first!"

"No I did!"

"No I did!"

"NO"

"NO"

"NO"

"Guys, I got to the bus first."

"What!"

"Neither of you sillies touched the bus, however I just did."

"TACOS!"

With that they grabbed the tacos and ran into the bus. I followed them into the bus and got in just in time to stop Tommy from revealing the secret.

"Tommy eat your tacos! We'll talk about that later!"

Danielle was too preoccupied to even realize what was going on, which I was thankful for. We ate our tacos, well Danielle and I ate our tacos while Tommy practically made love to his. With each bite he moaned and his eyes fluttered shut, by the end of it Danielle and I were ready to jump him.

"Tommy!"

"Yes, Adam?"

"Why don't you tell Danielle the great news?"

"Okay… guess what De?"'

"What?"

"We're going to have sex tonight!"

"Oh really Tommy?"

"Really!"

"Well get ready 'cause here I come!"

"Whoa slow down there, tiger."

"Why Adam?"

"You'll see. Tommy, that wasn't what I was referring to."

"It wasn't?... Oh you were referring to that!"

"Yes, that."

"Can't we just wait until morning to tell her? I want some hot, steamy threesome sex right now, not happy, party sex."

"We'll let De choose."

"Okay De do you want hot, steamy threesome sex or happy, party sex?"

"De what Tommy is trying to say is, do you want to hear some good news and then have sex or"

"Have hot, steamy threesome sex!"

"Tommy! Anyways as I was saying… or have sex"

"Hot, steamy"

"Tommy! Or have sex; don't even think about it, Tommy! And then hear the good news in the morning?"

"Hot, steamy"

"Okay Tommy I get it! Adam I'll take the good news with my breakfast, please."

"Okay"

"HOT, STEAMY"

"THREESOME"

"SEX we get it Tommy!"

With that Tommy pouted for maybe five seconds before bursting into a grin that slowly morphed into a smoldering stare as Danielle slowly walked back towards the "bedroom" at first beckoning us to follow her which soon turned into her walking, with her back to us so we could see her slowly unzipping her dress. Within seconds we had jumped up and followed her, while Tommy proudly reminded us that he was to get front aka top. By the time I got to the "bedroom," which mind you was only milliseconds after Tommy, the two of them were half-clothed and making out like there was no tomorrow.

Tommy POV

I saw Adam enter the room out of the corner of my eye, come up behind De and start sucking and nibbling on her neck. I took advantage of the distraction and shed my shirt.

"Mmm, Adam so good… So hot Tommy Joe."

Once my shirt was off I went back to making out with her. Adam was getting all the right spots because half the time she was moaning in to my mouth. Almost before I knew it she was grinding into me and suckling my neck. I would have physically jumped except Adam was holding me down with one hand, like he knew what she was going to do beforehand. Which knowing them, he did know. For all I know he could have whispered in her ear to do it. Regardless it felt really good, too good.

"Dee if you actually want me inside you, you gotta stop."

"Shit I d-don't know if I can…"

"Uhn… w-why?"

"Adam! He's w-why…"

"W-what's he doing?!"

"Shiiiitt!"

"Tommy Joe, drop your pants and walk to the bed."

"Ye-es, A-Adam!"

"De look at him!"

"S-so hot! Uhnnn…"

When I laid down on the bed I immediately was able to see what he was doing to her. Shit he was fingering her! I couldn't help myself; I took off my boxers and started rubbing my dick.

"Shit Tommy so hot!"

"A-Adam can I go ride h-him, please?!"

"Go on…"

She made her way over to me and crawled her way up me leaving a trail off kisses and goose bumps in her wake. She stopped just before her mouth was equal with my dick. She locked her eyes on mine while she slowly, impossibly slowly, licked a stripe from the base of my dick to the tip. She then proceeded to bobbed up and down my dick a couple times before she stopped. As she pulled off the last time she more than doubled the suction and moved tantalizingly slow.

"Shit De, get on me and ride me before I come in your mouth."

She kept crawling up me until our mouths met in a kiss. As she was kissing me, she slowly lowered herself onto my dick.

"Oh, fuck! So good, Tommy!"

"Uhn!"

As she slowly started riding me, I looked over her shoulder to see that Adam had stripped and was slowly rubbing his dick while watching De ride me. I beckoned him over and indicated that he should start prepping her. I grinned at me and slowly made his way over to us. He was extra quiet in an attempt to surprise her a little. It didn't work too well as De had noticed me silently communicating to him. She turned her head towards him when he got close and opened her mouth in anticipation for his fingers. He stuck them in and she sucked at them and carefully wet them thoroughly. When he thought they were wet enough, he had to forcefully remove them from her mouth because she was a bit orally fixated on her best days and very orally fixated on her worst. Once he had successfully removed his fingers, he started prepping her.

"Damn it, De, you're already slightly loosened!"

"I prepped a little before I got dressed this afternoon!"

Slowly but surely her warm, tight heat got even tighter as Adam stretched her out.

"Damn it, Adam! Just get in me already!"

She paused her actions long enough to sift into a better position. She held as still as she could while he slowly pushed himself into her.

"Ah fuck!"

Apparently Adam was taking too long because all of a sudden she wasn't still, she wasn't still; she was pushing both of us deep into her in one smooth movement.

"Ah! Yes!"

I couldn't believe it! She was already coming!

"Fuck Dee, soo hot!"

"Move guys, please!"

So Adam grabbed her hips and we moved. We pounded into her so hard and fast that I am pretty sure she was seeing stars.

"Mm that's it!"

"So perfect Dee!"

I could tell that Adam was so close and I was already holding off till they were ready.

"Hurry up boys Imma… uhn!"

I looked at Adam. When he finally looked at me, we both instantaneously slowed way down. We both softly rocked into her and started kissing her everywhere we could reach on her without stopping what we were doing to her. She moaned loudly and just gave into all the sensations, rocking gently with us and enveloping me in a searing kiss. I knew none of us were going to be able to last very long, so when we all tense up and become more erratic, I wasn't surprised.

"Unf… Uhn!"

"Guys!"

"Yes!"

With that we all came within seconds of each other. Her body soaked up every drop of my come. And then for the first time in this entire time I realized that none of us used protection. Both Adam and I looked at each other at the same time and by the look in his eyes he had realized it too. In that instant we both decided we wouldn't say anything until tomorrow morning.

"Uh, guys… neither of you guys used protection, did you?"

"No, we did not."

Well there goes that plan.

"Oh, okay. Well we'll talk about this later. Right now let's snuggle and go to sleep."

"Ok."

We rearranged ourselves so we were on either side of her and we all snuggled until we fall asleep.


End file.
